Cuidado con lo que deseas
by Dankuso96
Summary: Esa es una frase que se suele decir mucho ¿pero que es lo que paso si no se tiene cuidado? ¿y si no sabes que desear? ¿y si temes que tu proximo deseo genere algo malo?. Todo esto le sucedio un dia a Dan Kuso.
1. Algo increible sucedio

**TEN CUIDADO CON LO QUE DESEAS…**

**ACLARACION: NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN (OJALA FUERA ASI), Y ESTA HISTORIA SE ME OCURRIO RAPIDAMENTE, ADMITO QUE NO ES TAN BUENA…**

Dan Kuso volvia a su casa después de un dia agotador: No le iba bien en el colegio, había reprobado tres exámenes.

-De veras me sorprende, dijiste que habías estudiado- el que hablaba era Shun Kazami, su compañero y amigo desde la infancia.

-De acuerdo, no estudie-dijo Dan- ya olvidalo.

-Luces algo triste.

-Es cierto, últimamente me siento mal y no se por que. Tengo buenos amigos, una familia genial, un hogar donde vivir….pero me falta algo….

-Una novia, jajaja-bromeo Shun- luego hablamos, ok?, debo irme-dijo mientras se separaba de Dan y se dirigía al dojo donde vivía con su abuelo.

Dan continuo caminando "_una novia" _tal vez Shun tenga razón después de todo…

-Buenos días mama

-Hola Dan, la comida estará en un momento, casi lo olvido, te llego esto por correo –le tendio un paquete-

Leyo el remitente: Victor Junior Vasquez- Argentina, lo recordaba, se habían conocido en un foro de chateo y eran buenos amigos a pesar de que vivian en diferentes países.

Dan rasgo el envoltorio, emitió un quejido y pensó: _"siempre que envía algo, es lo mismo, un papel cubre al otro"_

Despues de haber roto mas de cinco envoltorios y cuando se iba a dar por vencido, la vio: una pequeña lámpara y al lado una nota que decía:

_Lustra la lámpara, puede ser divertido…_

_Y ten cuidado con lo que deseas, puede volverse realidad…_

"Sabia que Junior estaba loco"-penso Dan- pero hacer lo que me dice es una perdida de tiempo, además no creo que sea divertido, dijo, tirando la lámpara al piso

Desgraciadamente (o tal vez para su fortuna) la lámpara se froto contra el piso, y de ella salió una joven de largos cabellos celestes y ojos verdes.

Ahhhhhhhhh!-grito Dan-

Shhhhh, baja la voz –dijo la joven- se puede saber por que gritas?, ni que hubieras visto un fantasma…

**CONTINUARA…**

**BUENO, HASTA AHÍ LA PRIMERA PARTE DE MI PRIMER FIC, LO CONTINUARE, Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS O SUGERENCIAS.**


	2. La paz en el mundo

**PARTE 2: LA PAZ EN EL MUNDO.**

**Aclaro que ni Bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la historia, que lo se, es bastante mala, pero ya que la he escrito, ¿Por qué no publicarla?**

Quien eres tu?-dijo Dan

Runo-contesto la chica- la genio de la lámpara.

Debo estar soñando…

-Ojala fuera así niño, porque no tienes ni la mas mínima idea del poder que tienes en tus manos…

-Tengo tres deseos?

-No, cinco. Un tonto me convenció de que debería ser un poco más "generosa", tal vez lo conozcas, no hace mucho que lo visite, se llama Junior, si mal no recuerdo….

-Bien, cinco deseos, déjame pensar…

-Dudo que pensar te sirva de algo…

-Por que?

-conozco a los humanos desde hace 500 años y creeme, todos piden lo mismo….

-500 años! Pero si eres una chica de mi edad (recién ahora, Dan reparaba en el hecho de que Runo era realmente una chica muy hermosa).

-No envejezco con el paso de los años, en realidad soy una tonta chica que cometió el peor error de su vida y ahora esta forzada a cumplirle los deseos a gente como tu.

-Veras que yo no soy como toda la gente, que yo no soy ningún egoísta dijo con seguridad Dan- Yo deseo…_la paz en el mundo…_

-De acuerdo. Concedido.

-Ya está?

-Exacto, dijo Runo, y al instante, desapareció.

"_no creo que me lo haya concedido, es mas debo estar volviéndome loco"._Aun asi, para asegurarse, salió a la calle. No vio a nadie. Fue a su escuela. Nadie tampoco. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

-Genio!, genio o como quiera que te llames, aparece!

-Runo, tonto, te dije que soy Runo.

-Que es lo que has hecho?

-Concedí tu deseo, la paz en el mundo. Escucha.

-pero si no se oye nada! No hay nada, hiciste desaparecer a toda la gente del planeta!

-Exacto. No estás feliz?. Tienes todo el planeta para ti solito. Dijo Runo, y acto seguido, desapareció nuevamente.

-Y ahora que hago?-se pregunto Dan.

**CONTINUARA.**

**Aclaro que podría escribir mas, pero creo que sino el capitulo sería demasiado largo.**


	3. Runo, maldita tramposa

**Parte 3- Runo, maldita tramposa.**

**Aclaracion: ni Bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen (solo la historia)**

Dan se puso a pensar: ¿Cómo hago para que la genio regrese? –la lámpara, debo buscar la lámpara-

Volvió corriendo a su casa, y la encontró en un sillón, por más que froto y froto, Runo no apareció.

-Genio! Genio yo te convoco!

-esa forma de llamar que tienes es muy tonta, te dije que me llames Runo –dijo ella, que había aparecido de repente en el sillón-

Muy bien Runo, -dijo Dan en tono burlón- quiero que me digas como reparar esto!

Acaso deseas no haber deseado la paz? –inquirió ella-.

-Exacto. Eso es lo que deseo, puesto que cambiaste completamente mi intención, y otra cosa, tus modales me parecen horriblemente espantosos, supongo que eso se debe a que llevas encerrada 500 años en una sucia lámpara, pero no todos somos egoístas ni tontos, creo que existe otra posibilidad y es que seas una infeliz. –dijo Dan-

Runo comenzó a llorar levemente y señalo los sillones de la habitación mientras decía; no me lo agradezcas, Dan Kuso.

-Si, vete de aquí, loca!-grito Dan- hasta que escucho que alguien le decía:

-Dan, querido, ¿con quién hablas?

Dan se dio vuelta, vio que su madre lo miraba con cara preocupada y pensó "_Runo, maldita tramposa"._

-Con la genio que está sentada en ese si…-no completo la frase, Runo había desaparecido nuevamente.

Fue corriendo hasta su habitación, Runo estaba sentada en su cama, llorando desconsoladamente.

-Runo, no debería haberte dicho infeliz, me hiciste enojar, no debo decir cosas que no son ciertas….

-Y quien te dijo que eso es mentira?. Realmente soy infeliz, estoy harta de cruzarme con tontos egoístas y vanidosos, todos los hombres desean lo mismo, pero a mi no me importa…yo ya perdí todo lo que amaba…

-Cuéntame de tu pasado- le pidió Dan, casi como una súplica, mientras le tomaba la mano-

-Tal vez me arrepienta de esto, pero eres el primer humano que se interesa en mi, debería aprovecharlo –dijo ella, sonriendo-…..

**CONTINUARA..**

**En el próximo capítulo, contare la historia de Runo.**

**Runo: yo voy a contar mi historia, tu no me controlas tonto.**

**Yo: Runo, por favor, ya se que no te controlo, pero tengo que contar lo que te paso con Dan**

**Runo: no me paso nada con Dan**

**Yo: Estas segura?**

**Runo: (Se sonroja) Esto…yo…bien, si quieren saber más, lean el próximo capítulo de mi amigo.**

**Yo: Así se habla!**


	4. La historia de Runo

**Como es costumbre, aclaro que Bakugan no me pertenece...**

**Parte 4: La historia de Runo.**

-Quiero que sepas que realmente me preocupo por ti, no soy ningún egoísta…-murmuro Dan-

-De acuerdo, te contare mi historia:

**FLASHBACK**

En una pequeña aldea de Japón. Año 1510.

Vestida con un largo kimono, una joven se paseaba por las calles, de pronto, encontró una lámpara, la froto, y de ella surgió un genio, que prometió cumplirle tres deseos.

-Deseo una bolsa llena de trigo que nunca se acabe

-Concedido

-Deseo que mi casa este protegida contra la lluvia.

-Concedido

**FIN FLASHBACK (DAN INTERRUMPE LA HISTORIA)**

-Por qué deseaste esas cosas tan tontas?

-El tonto eres tú, es que acaso no sabes que en el pasado ese tipo de cosas se valoraban?

-Está bien, dime, cual fue tu tercer deseo?

-El último lo pensé mucho, no quería desperdiciarlo, finalmente dije: _deseo tener un gran poder y larga vida._ Y aquí me ves, 500 años después, sin poder hacer nada para cambiar mi destino.

-Quiero ayudarte...

-Si claro, como no, no te creo, a lo largo del tiempo he aprendido a desconfiar de los humanos, sobre todo porque yo ya no soy más humana, además, por qué querrías ayudarme?.

-Porque me resultas agradable, y porque eres bonita (Dan no pudo evitar decir eso, por más que Runo fuera un tanto grosera con él, realmente era una chica preciosa).

_Al escucharlo, Runo se sonrojo, nadie le había dicho nunca antes eso, ¿acaso ese chico de veras sentía algo por ella?_

-Yo...ehhh –murmuro Runo, de golpe pensó: _estoy bajando la guardia, no me debo fiar de él, no, no debo creerle...ni a el, ni a nadie._

Dan dijo: luces más bonita cuando te sonrojas, y sonrió, luego agrego:

-desearía saber cómo poder ayudarte.

Runo se limito a comentar:

- No deberías haber dicho eso. Concedido.

-No Runo, espera un momen...

Runo desapareció nuevamente, mientras, Dan sonreía, sabiendo lo que debía hacer a continuación...

**CONTINUARA.**

**Dan: oye, pero la voy a besar o no?**

**Yo: eres impaciente, espera un poco, primero debes ayudarla...si es que te queda tiempo para eso...**

**Dan: ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?**

**Yo: (dirigiéndome a Dan y a los lectores de este fic): para saberlo, lee el próximo capitulo.**


	5. Una inesperada complicacion

**Parte 5: Una complicación inesperada.**

Ya habían pasado varios días sin que Dan y Runo tuvieran contacto de nuevo, Dan había retomado sus clases y su vida normal, bueno, no tan normal, porque decidió contarle a sus amigos la charla que había tenido con Runo, y quien era realmente ella.

Shun: No me lo trago

Marucho: Yo tampoco

Mira: y tu te crees que nos vamos a creer semejante chorrada?

Baron: Maestro Dan, yo le creería, pero...

Dan: bueno basta, si no me creen, no me importa, (_sale corriendo)_

Todos los demás: Dan, espera!

Dan llega enojado a la casa pensando: "no me importa que no me crean", hasta que escuchó una voz que le dijo:

_Problemas con tus amigos, eh?_

Runo! –exclamo Dan-

-Eh, y por que tan alegre de verme?

-Pues...por nada, replico el, sonriendo.

-Bien, me vas a pedir otro deseo o te me vas a quedar mirando con cara de embobado?

-Si, claro, este me lo estuve pensando mucho: _deseo ser famoso!_

-Vaya que tuviste que pensar –dijo Runo con sarcasmo- Concedido.

**1 SEMANA DESPUES**

Realmente había ocurrido: Dan era famoso, pero lamentablemente su fama era producto de la misma genio. Dan era reconocido por todos por ser la única persona en el mundo capaz de pedir deseos y que le fueran concedidos. La ultima que hablo con Runo, le reprocho que ese no era el tipo de fama en la que el había pensado. Runo simplemente se limito a contestar: _"no fuiste especifico"._ Obviamente, después de haberle cumplido su deseo, Runo desapareció, ahora, una semana después, Dan comenzaba a entender que la fama podía no ser tan buena...

-Mama, ya llegue!. Mama... (Dan se sorprendió al no recibir respuesta).

_De pronto, Dan se encontró con un hombre armado que apuntaba a su madre a la cabeza con un revólver._

Niño... –dijo el hombre- dime ya mismo como haces que se te cumplan los deseos o le vuelo los sesos a tu madre.

-Vale...creo que esa es mi llamada –dijo una voz-

-Runo, no por favor no veng...-Dan no lo dijo con suficiente rapidez, , Runo había aparecido y su secreto estaba expuesto-

-Vaya, que poderosa se ve esta geniecilla –dijo el hombre-. ¿Veamos, que tengo que hacer para que me concedas un deseo?

-Nada, ignorante bruto, pues no pienso hacer nada de lo que me digas.

-Creo que no entiendes el peligro en el que te encuentras –dijo el hombre, soltando a la madre de Dan y apuntándole a Runo-, así que te preguntare de nuevo, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que me concedas un deseo? –se notaba que estaba empezando a irritarse-.

Runo ni siquiera se inmuto, simplemente dijo: _no te tengo miedo, haz lo que te plazca._

Como quieras...

-No!, grito Dan, -se interpuso entre Runo y el hombre, justo en el momento en que este gatillaba-

_**Bang!, **__Dan cayó al piso, el hombre salió corriendo, y Runo desesperada se agacho junto a Dan y le dijo:_

-Por lo que más quieras, Dan Kuso, pídeme un deseo, es tu única esperanza!

-No, no puedo –dijo Dan, con apenas un hilo de voz- Si yo me salvo, no podre liberarte a ti.

-Deja de pensar en mi, formula el deseo, solo dime que deseas estar curado y ya.

_Dan, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, acerco su rostro al de Runo, le beso la mejilla y le dijo:_

Yo deseo...-ya era demasiado tarde, Dan había quedado inconsciente...

**CONTINUARA...**

**Dan: No me digas que justo en el momento más romántico, justo cuando Runo se preocupa por mí, tengo que morirme.**

**Runo: ¿Quién dijo que me preocupe por ti?**

**Yo: Runo, no lo niegues, todos nos dimos cuenta...**

**Runo: Vale, vale, todos los hombres son iguales, se les acerca una chica y empiezan a babear. Y para que conste: seré una genio, pero tengo forma e imagen de persona.**

**Yo: Y eso, por qué lo dices?**

**Runo: Porque un tonto anduvo diciendo que yo era verde y no tenía pies. Entonces lo invito a que se acerque y vea como le doy una patada en el trasero.**

**Yo: Para ti todos los humanos son tontos, verdad.**

**Runo: (mirando a Dan) Bueno, la mayoría de ellos...**

**Yo: Si quieren saber cómo sigue la historia, temo que tendrán que esperar un poco mas lectores...**


	6. No lo desperdicies

**Parte 6: No lo desperdicies...**

_Dan miro a Runo, se le acerco y le dijo:_

_-Te quiero tanto...no pensé nunca que podía existir la chica perfecta, (la tomo de las manos) ahora veo que me equivoco..._

_-Dan Kuso, eres el humano más maravilloso que he conocido (dijo ella acercándole sus labios y..._

-Dan, Dan, despierta por favor, despierta...

Dan abrió apenas los ojos y se maldijo a sí mismo -"no puedo creer que solo haya sido un sueño"-. Se incorporo y vio a su madre llorando desconsoladamente, apenas pudo murmurar:

-Estoy bien, mama.

-Dan, estas vivo. Su madre no pudo contener la emoción, lo abrazo tan fuerte que el comenzó a quejarse:

-Mama, me estas destrozando las costillas...

La madre hizo caso omiso de la queja de Dan y comenzó a gritar:

-Chicos, venid, venid que ha despertado.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Dan Alcanzo a ver cuatro rostros conocidos. Al verlos, sonrió levemente.

Mira: Estábamos muy preocupados

Baron estas bien, maestro Dan?

Dan: amigos, yo...no esperaba verlos, ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

Bueno –comento Marucho- te dispararon, muy cerca del corazón, pero por suerte...

Marucho no completo la frase, ni siquiera Shun, que estaba presente, alcanzo a decir algo. Alguien había aparecido de pronto al lado de la cama de Dan, alguien que lo miro y simplemente comento:

-Tienes suerte, Dan Kuso, si esa bala te hubiese pegado tres centímetros más a la izquierda, estarías tocando el arpa con los ángeles.

Todos se sorprendieron –incluso Dan- al ver que la chica había aparecido de pronto. Los amigos de Dan. Al unísono, exclamaron:

¿Quién eres tú?

-Es una amiga de Dan –comento su madre, Dan se sorprendió ante el hecho de que la conociera.- Viajo en la ambulancia con el, -se dirigió a su hijo y le comento- no se separo de ti ni por un segundo.

-Puedo hablar un minuto a solas con ella?

-Claro hijo –su madre salió, pero sus amigos se quedaron-

-A SOLAS –repitio Dan, molesto-

-Si claro –dijeron todos-

Una vez que estuvieron solos, Runo dijo:

-Que conste: estaba preocupada por ti, pero no es porque te quiero ni nada por el estilo.

-Entonces por que es?-inquirio Dan-

-Porque tengo una misión que cumplir: tienes que pedirme cinco deseos, si te morias, iba a tener que esperar eternamente.

-Bueno, ya no tendras que esperar mas.

-A que te refieres.

-Voy a pedir mi ultimo deseo.

-No lo desperdicies.

-No lo hare, este es el único deseo del que no me arrepiento Runo, y seré bien específico: Deseo que seas feliz.

-Tal vez te hayan disparado en el estomago, pero creo que la bala te afecto el cerebro, es un deseo estúpido, puedes pedir lo que quieras, tienes el poder de que tus mayores sueños se hagan realidad, ¿y pides mi felicidad?.

Dan se levanto con mucho esfuerzo de la cama, tomo las manos de Runo y le dijo:

-Tu eres mi mayor sueño, tu eres lo que he estado esperando durante toda mi vida...

- Pero, pero -ella no estaba dispuesta a ceder tan fácilmente- puedes desear estar curado, puedes desear recuperarte, te lo advierto, escucho cuando el doctor hablaba con tu madre, tu no estas bien, pasara mucho tiempo antes de que puedas retomar tu vida normal.

-No me importa –dijo el- estoy seguro de mi deseo y te ordeno que me lo cumplas, deseo que seas feliz.

-De acuerdo, -dijo ella, con lágrimas en los ojos- Concedido.

Dan no pudo resistirse, se acerco a Runo y cuando estaba a punto de besarla, ella le puso una mano en la boca y le dijo:

-Lo siento Dan Kuso, sabes lo que pasara ahora, temo que al ser tu último deseo, esta vez será para siempre.

-Que será para siempre? –Dan no entendía-.

Runo no pudo contestarle, había desaparecido...

Dan no lo podía creer, una vez más se había esfumado, había cometido el peor error de su vida, no debía haberla dejado ir, se sentía culpable, sentía que debía gritar, y de hecho, lo hizo.

_**RUNO! RUNO!**_

Al oír que gritaba, sus amigos y su mama entraron de nuevo a la habitación y le dijeron:

Dan, que ocurre?

Dan no los escuchaba, no quería volver a escucharlos, no le importaban sus amigos, su madre, ni siquiera le importaba haber sobrevivido al disparo, Runo se había ido, y esta vez, nada la haría volver...


	7. Regresa a mi vida por favor

**Parte 7: Regresa a mi vida, por favor...**

**3 DIAS DESPUES**

**-**Muy bien, señora Kuso, Dan está en perfectas condiciones para abandonar el hospital. Debe tener cuidado, pero está bien.

-Me alegro -dijo la señora Kuso-

-Lo único que me preocupa... –continuo el doctor- es su estado emocional, estos días ha estado muy deprimido, aunque tal vez no sea nada.

-Espero que no –dijo ella mirando a Dan, quien estaba sentado en la cama, con la mirada perdida-.

_Al salir del hospital_

-Dan, querido, te ocurre algo?

-No, no es nada.

-Estabas enamorado de Runo, o me equivoco?

-Co...como lo sabes –dijo el enrojeciendo-

-Una madre siempre sabe, además, ella misma me lo dijo, a cambio de que no revelara su... (dudo un poco)...secreto. Aun así, ella estaba muy preocupada por ti, y antes de... (otra duda) ...irse, me dijo que te diera esto –le tendió un pequeño sobre, que Dan abrió con desesperación.

_Querido __Humano __Dan_

_Aun no puedo creer que hayas pedido ese deseo, me cuesta mucho, sobre todo por el egoísmo humano al que estoy acostumbrada, pero eso no es tan importante. _

_Lo importante es que no me creo eso de que estás enamorado de mí, una regla importante de los genios es que con un gran poder viene una gran responsabilidad. Pero yo no soy como todos los genios, soy un poco traviesa _(al leer esta parte, Dan sonrió, sabía muy bien lo "traviesa" que Runo podía ser), _por eso, mientras estabas inconsciente me las ingenie para entrar en tu mente y ver lo que soñabas. Me sorprendió mucho ver lo que vi._

Danno necesitaba leer mas, si había visto su sueño, sabía que lo que sentía por ella era real, pero le importaba saber que sentía ella por él, solo por eso siguió leyendo.

_No diré lo que vi, simplemente te diré, que solo por eso, quedaras para siempre en mi memoria, Dan Kuso._

_Con afecto Runo __la genio de la lámpara,__ perdona, lo olvide, a partir de ahora, soy solo Runo, gracias a ti, desde este momento soy una simple humana._

_Pd: No te servirá de mucho seguir siendo famoso por lo que eres, por eso me apiade de ti y cancele tu deseo._

Dan no creía lo que leía, Runo necesitaba que alguien formulara el deseo, por eso, si cancelo lo que el pidió, había cumplido **seis **deseos.

Pero sobre todo, ella dijo que ahora era humana. Eso significaba que podía hacerla regresar, que no había desaparecido para siempre, y si ahora era humana, el tenia una oportunidad, por más pequeña que fuera, de encontrarla...

¿Pero como volver a verla si ni siquiera sabía donde vivía?

La respuesta no tardaría en llegarle.

**1 SEMANA DESPUES**

-Dan, estoy preparando la comida, puedes atender la puerta, alguien toca.

-Ya voy mama!.-dijo mientras abría la puerta.

Runo, estaba ahí, tan hermosa como siempre, se acerco a él y le dijo suavemente.

-Hazme un favor, Dan.

Dan se quedo pasmado.

**CONTINUARA.**


	8. No es lo que crees

**Parte 8: No es lo que crees... **

Dan no podía creerlo, ahí estaba, de vuelta en su vida, y quería asegurarse de que fuera asi para abrazo, bueno, lo hubiera hecho si no fuera porque Runo se elevo en el aire, y ahí se quedo, flotando. Dan, después de su intento de abrazo, cayo al piso.

-Me dijiste que eras humana –murmuro-

-Imagino que debo agradecértelo, al pedir tu ultimo deseo no fuiste especifico, mi felicidad consiste en verme como humana, pensar y sentir como una humana, excepto por una pequeña diferencia: aun conservo mis poderes.

-Bueno, eso no importa –dijo Dan-, lo que quiero saber es si viniste para lo que creo que viniste.

-Dejame ver –dijo ella, acercándosele (mucho) y mirándole fijamente a los ojos- no, temo que no es por eso, deberías olvidarte de ese asunto. Vengo a deshacerme del ultimo rastro que me queda de mi pasado.

-¿Tus poderes?

-Vaya que eres tonto, para que te pediría ayuda si quiero quitarme mis poderes?

-Entonces...

-Si que eres lento, vengo a que me devuelvas mi lámpara, estaba tan emocionada con tu deseo que la olvide en tu cuarto...

-Ah, claro –dijo Dan, con un dejo de tristeza- enseguida te la traigo.

Dan revolvió entre sus cosas, mientras lo hacia, pensaba _tengo que demostrarle lo que realmente siento por ella, no con palabras, sino con hechos._

-Aquí tienes –dijo, entregándole la lámpara-

-Gracias, ahora, aléjate un poquito.

Mientras con una mano sostenía la lámpara, con la otra Runo lanzaba un poderoso rayo que la hacia añicos.

-Wow- dijo el, había quedado asombrado-

-Bien, eso es todo, gracias por el favor.

_Habia llegado el momento_

El dijo: Runo, espera un momen...

_Ya era tarde, nuevamente, ella había desaparecido..._

**CONTINUARA...**

**Dan: cuanto tiempo mas lo vas a alargar, quiero besarla de una vez!**

**Yo: Dan, eres un desesperado, tal vez Runo tenga razón y seas un tonto...**

**Dan: vas a ver quien es un tonto (levantando el puño en señal de amenaza)**

**Runo: que les pasa a ustedes dos?**

**Los Dos: Este...nada, nada.**

**Runo; si claro, nada, por cierto, Junior, cuando vas a terminar tu historia?. Debes estar matando a los lectores de aburrimiento.**

**Yo (sonriendo): matarlos no, solo me gusta hacerlos sufrir un poquito. Bien, este fic ya casi termina, creo que faltan tres capítulos, tal vez dos. Nos leeremos pronto, lectores!**


	9. Una conexion de amistad

**Hace mucho que no lo hago, así que aclaro que ni Bakugan Battle Brawlers ni sus personajes me pertenecen,**

**Parte 9: Una conexión de amistad.**

Paso una semana desde que Runo había "abandonado" a Dan, y este se sentía muy solo y triste.

Viendo esto, su madre lo alentó a que volviera a salir con sus amigos, Dan acepto, pero de mala gana, aunque se sintió extrañado al oír que su amigo Shun le comentaba por teléfono: "ven al parque, todos te estaremos esperando, te tenemos preparada una sorpresa"...

Dan llego al parque, dispuesto a divertirse, pero no podía apartar a Runo de su mente, simplemente no podía...

Sus amigos lo tomaron por sorpresa, le vendaron los ojos mientras el gritaba: basta, dejadme en paz!

-Dan, tranquilízate, simplemente queremos mostrarte algo...mejor dicho a alguien –Dan no entendía nada-, cuando logro quitarse la venda, oyó una voz que le decía:

-Me convencieron, Aun así, he descubierto algo interesante sobre los humanos, son muy entretenidas sus reuniones!

-Ru...Runo! (tartamudeo el)

-La misma, me sorprende encontrarte aquí, Dan.

-Pues, ellos me invitaron (Dan miro a sus amigos como acusándolos de haber hecho algo malo, sin embargo, les estaba agradecido)

-Debería invitarte a las fiestas que tengo con mis amigos, que por cierto, también son los tuyos...jamás me divertí tanto!

-No entiendo –dijo Dan- quiénes son tus amigos?

-Ellos -dijo Runo, mientras tanto Shun, Marucho, Baron, Mira, Alice, Julie y Ace le sonreían a Dan y se acercaban a ella.

Runo simplemente se limito a comentar: este es un grupo de chicos muy interesante

Dan no lo podía creer, necesitaba ordenar de algún modo sus ideas, pero, ¿que debía hacer a continuación?.

La respuesta le llego en un santiamén: Shun se le acerco, lo alejo un poco de sus compañeros y le comento brevemente lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días.

-Runo nos contacto a todos, uno por uno, nos hizo saber que estaba preocupada por ti.

-Y como los contacto?

-Fácil...tiene poderes, recuerdas?. Apareció en la casa de cada uno y nos comento lo que le había ocurrido contigo.

-Y ustedes que no me creían –dijo Dan recordando como sus amigos se burlaban al oír la historia de Runo-

-Está bien, lo admito, nadie te creyó, pero cuando una chica aparece flotando en el portal de tu casa, no se puede ignorar...

-Ella dijo algo de mí? –inquirió Dan, esperanzado-

Shun solo le contesto: "eso, amigo mío, deberás averiguarlo por ti mismo".

-Bien, hacemos fiesta o qué? –Dijo Runo, interrumpiendo la conversación-

Así fue, organizaron una fiesta en casa de Marucho, fueron a ver una película (romántica, por sugerencia de Dan) y luego, cada uno se volvió a su casa.

Cada uno, excepto Dan y Runo

-Una caminata por el parque? –invito Runo-

-Claro –respondió el-

Caminaron uno junto al otro, el sabia que el momento había llegado, pero no sabía cómo...como decírselo...como expresarlo de forma correcta...debía hacer algo que le pudiera demostrar cuanto la quería...algo que nadie nunca hubiera hecho por ella...

-Dan?

-Si?

-Tengo que decírtelo, en un principio no pensé que realmente pudieras estar enamorado de mí, Pero cuando hable con tus amigos...descubrí que ellos también creen que eres una buena persona, y sentí mucha compasión por ti

-No necesito que tengas compasión por mi –dijo el- solo necesito saber si sientes lo mismo que yo, si me quieres –Dan no sabía si continuar la frase o no- como yo te quiero a ti.

-Entonces es verdad, lo siento mucho –dijo Runo con un toque de tristeza- no sé cómo reaccionar, nadie jamás me dijo algo así, nadie se preocupo como tú lo hiciste, ni me protegió, ni arriesgó su propia vida como tú. No sé nada sobre el amor, pero estoy segura de que tú tienes algo especial, Dan...

El atardecer había llegado, Dan comprendió que era el momento. Se sentó en una banca del parque, y ella junto a él.

La tomo de la mano.

Intento decirle algo.

Las palabras no fluían.

Bostezó, extendió los brazos hacia atrás e intento abrazarla (vieja y anticuada táctica de conquista, Dan la había visto en una película).

Ella se dio cuenta de lo que el trataba de hacer, intento esquivar el abrazo, pero Dan tomo el control de la situación, definitivamente la sorprendió, no solo la abrazó, sino que la beso, no de forma normal, sino de una manera apasionada y salvaje, sintió que el solo contacto de sus labios convertía ese instante en el más maravilloso de su vida, uno que quería que durara para siempre, o al menos, que quería recordar por toda la eternidad.

Finalmente, la soltó, ella estaba completamente ruborizada, lo único que atino a decir fue:

-¿Qué... Que fue eso?

-Un beso –respondió el- la mayor prueba de amor que existe.

-Nunca había sentido algo así –Runo se sentía completamente mareada, estaba muy confundida-, sin embargo, continúo:

-¿Qué me has hecho Dan Kuso, que clase de hechizo es este?

-Hechizo? No seas tonta, no es ningún hechizo, imagino que te debes estar enamorando de mi...Ahora que sabes lo que siento por ti realmente, ¿quieres que sea para toda la vida?, ¿quieres que lo nuestro dure hasta que el tiempo se detenga, tanto como lo quiero yo?.

Esa respuesta era la que Dan estaba esperando, un momento mágico que había llegado.

O tal vez no, porque la magia no dura para siempre...

Unas voces se escucharon cerca de donde ellos estaban, dos personas se acercaron a Runo y le dijeron:

-Con que aquí te habías metido, niña, vámonos ya, es hora de empacar, la mudanza no puede esperar.

-Mudanza –dijo Dan. ¿De qué está hablando? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Los padres de Runo, y quien eres...

Runo no los dejo terminar, se acerco a Dan y le dijo: "hablaremos luego". Y se fue, no desapareció instantáneamente como de costumbre, sino que siguió a sus "padres" hasta el interior de un auto, el cual partió, dejando a Dan mas solo y confundido que nunca...

**CONTINUARA..**

**Mis más sinceras disculpas a los lectores por la tardanza. Los exámenes finales han sido tediosos...**

**Runo: pero diles la buena noticia...**

**Yo: tienes razón, el martes ¡se acabo la escuela! Así que podre dedicar más tiempo a este fic que tanto me gusta. Gracias por los reviews y espero algunos más!**

**Dan: Que agrandado...**

**Yo: No te quejes, recuerda cuantas veces Runo nos acuso a los humanos de ser egoístas...**

**A no desesperar lectores, el final está cada vez más cerca!**


	10. Que tengas una buena vida, Dan parte 1

**Parte 10: Que tengas una buena vida, Dan (parte 1)**

Dan miro el reloj: 3 am, maldición –pensó- no puedo dormir, y todo es culpa de Runo.

Runo...-recordó- se veía preciosa, esa misma tarde la había besado, y esa misma tarde ella lo había abandonado, pero –siguió recordando-

_Somos los padres de Runo..._

Runo no tiene padres, las cosas no encajan –pensaba Dan- lo que necesito es hablar con ella, _y cuanto más pronto, mejor –_se dijo a sí mismo, mirando la ventana-..

**4 am**

Shun se despertó sobresaltado, alguien había entrado en el dojo. Se vistió rápidamente y salió afuera de su habitación, camino con cautela hasta la entrada hasta que diviso una figura.

-quien anda ahí! –Gritó-

-Calma, calma, soy yo...Dan

-Que haces aquí? Y a esta hora? –se notaba que Shun estaba fastidiado-

De repente, Dan se arrodillo a los pies de su amigo y expreso, en tono de suplica:

-Dime, por favor, dime donde vive, necesito verla, y lo necesito ahora!

-Tranquilízate Dan, ¿de qué hablas? ¿Dónde vive quien?

-Runo

-Ah, sí, ella me lo dijo...-Shun tomo un papel, un lápiz y escribió algo- Ten, pero no creo que te sirva de mucho, como vas a entrar a su casa sin que te consideren un loco?

-Eso –dijo Dan- es problema mío...

**5 am**

Una voz grabada resonó en toda la mansión de la familia Marukura.

_Alarma activada, intruso detectado en el sector R2_

Se escucho otra voz, pero esta era humana, y mucho más fuerte:

Marucho!, Marucho!

Marucho salió de su habitación, y apenas asomo la cabeza, Dan lo agarro de la ropa y comenzó a sacudirlo.

-Dan, son las 5 de la mañana, se puede saber qué rayos te pasa? –dijo Marucho, desconectando la alarma y aliviando así a su padre, que había entrado a la habitación empuñando una pistola.

-Todo está bien papa, -le dijo Marucho- vuelve a dormir, solo se trata de Dan.

-De acuerdo, -dijo el señor Marukura- pero, la próxima no te acerques a mi casa a esta hora jovencito –le dijo a Dan, mirándolo con enfado-

Ni bien se quedaron solos, Marucho pregunto:

-Que es lo que quieres Dan?

-Necesito tu teletransportador, necesito que me transportes directamente a esta dirección –le extendió el papel que le había dado Shun- será una gran sorpresa para ella verme aparecer de pronto...

-De acuerdo –dijo Marucho- no se para que quieres hacer semejante locura, pero te ayudare...

_Iniciando tele transportación_

_Coordenadas aceptadas_

_Destino aceptado_

_Iniciando en 3, 2 ,1 _

Allá voy querida! –gritó Dan, un segundo después, lo que gritó fue:

Voy a matarte Marucho!

Se ve que los cálculos de transportación de Marucho no fueron exactos como Dan esperaba. El estaba a dos cuadras de la casa de Runo.

_Bien –pensó Dan- será cuestión de correr..._

**5:30 am**

-Shinjiro, despierta!, Dan no está en su habitación, se ha escapado!

El padre de Dan se levanto con pereza, cuando comprendió lo sucedido, tomo las llaves de su auto y dijo:

-Vamos a buscarlo..Pero...a donde?

Miyoko dijo:

-Se donde puede estar...

**6 am**

Runo levanto una de las últimas cajas que quedaban en su habitación, mientras lo hacía pensaba:

_No puedo creerlo, de todas las familias que tenía para elegir, tenía que ser una que se mudara justo hoy. Bien, tal vez pueda hacer algo para cambiarlo._

-Papa –dijo- es necesario que nos mudemos ahora?. Tengo que ver a Dan, el es...

-No, no –dijo su "padre"- tenemos que irnos, el servicio está contratado, lo siento, pero no volverás a ver a ese chico...

**6:30 am**

_Estaba amaneciendo en la ciudad de Wardington, en ese mismo momento, tres personas pensaban en un mismo sujeto:_

_Runo: Dan, voy a extrañarte...(dijo en voz baja, mientras subía al camión de la mudanza)_

_Miyoko: Dan, creo saber donde estas, espero no equivocarme...(dijo, mientras aceleraba en dirección a la casa de Runo)_

_Dan: voy a encontrarte Runo, y cuando lo haga, no te separaras nunca más de Dan Kuso. (Pensó, mientras seguía corriendo)_

Primero llego Dan, la puerta de la casa estaba cerrada, no le importo, la derribo de una patada.

-Runo!, Ru...no...

La casa estaba vacía, no solo no había nadie, no había nada, Dan se desespero, no podía ser, no podía estar pasando, no...

Estaba mareado, no podía pensar claramente, cayó al piso y descubrió una nota al lado suyo:

_Que tengas una buena vida Dan, jamás te olvidare, adiós._

_Runo (Misaki)_

La madre de Dan estaciono el auto, bajo a toda velocidad, entro corriendo a la casa y vio a Dan, llorando en el piso.

-Se fue...-dijo Dan-..Para siempre.

-Oh Dan –dijo Miyoko, intentando consolar a su hijo-

**7 am**

_El sol había salido, a dos kilómetros de distancia, dos personas dijeron lo mismo:_

Miyoko y madre de Runo: Descuida, es solo un amor pasajero, pronto lo olvidaras...

Dan y Runo pensaron lo mismo al mismo tiempo: Mama, no sabes lo equivocada que estas...

**CONTINUARA...**

**Dan: Las cosas iban de maravilla... y pasa esto...es que acaso no sabes que estoy enamorado de ella? No puedes terminar la historia de una vez?**

**Yo: No Dan, así no funcionan las cosas, créeme, aun te falta un largo camino por recorrer...**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, lectores!**


	11. Que tengas una buena vida, Dan parte 2

**Aclaraciones: Bakugan no me pertenece, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera.**

**Este es el ultimo capitulo, al menos de este fic.**

**El final está inspirado en un montón de cosas. Algunas me pasaron a mí, otras a mis amigos, aclaro que la canción no me pertenece, es más, debería aclarar que la primera parte que escribí (que está en cursiva) es una idea que saque de un capitulo de los expedientes x (nada que ver con Bakugan, pero "explicar "la vida de Dan de esa manera fue una idea que no pude evitar poner en práctica).**

**Le quise dar el ambiente más románticamente posible a la historia, espero haberlo logrado,**

**Agradecimientos: A Arisu y a erly-Misaki, que no dejaron de leer mi fic (y de aclararme que estaban hartas de que hiciera sufrir tanto a Dan)**

**Dedicatoria: A Runotigrera98, una gran amiga. Y a algunos más, a quienes desde hace mas de una año no leo, ni veo ni escucho, pero sé que están ahí.**

**Parte 11: Que tengas una buena vida, Dan (parte 2)**

Había_ una vez, un muchacho con el singular nombre de Danma Kuso, Su vida comenzó siendo bastante feliz, como suele ocurrir. Tenía unos padres que le querían, unos amigos incondicionales, un techo sobre la cabeza, la vacuna contra la gripe, dedos en las manos y en los pies._

_Y aparte de tener que resignarse con el nombre de Danma, el cual no le gustaba para nada, llevaba una vida bastante normal._

_Pero lo peor que le ocurrió con diferencia, la única puñalada trapera que recibió aquel chico, Dan (como le gustaba que le llamaran), fue lo que sucedió con su mejor amiga (y, por que no decirlo, algo más que su amiga), Runo, un día, sencillamente, lo abandono._

_Entonces Dan se arremango y estudio sin descanso, fue el abanderado de su escuela y por ende, el mejor alumno._

_Sin embargo, aquel duro estudio no lo consoló de la perdida de Runo, era solamente un modo de apartarla de su mente._

_Finalmente, por lo que he podido ver, perdió el juicio y permanece así desde entonces._

_Dan Kuso arruino un brillante futuro, perdió el respeto por sus conocidos y amigos y ahora vive hablando de magia, genios y hechizos a quien le quiera escuchar._

_En mi opinión, esta a un paso de enloquecer definitivamente._

_Pero ahora, todo eso, va a cambiar..._

Dan volvía a su casa, las clases finalmente habían terminado y una idea inundaba su mente, una idea que lo había mantenido despierto infinitas noches, no importaba que estuviera solo, que nadie le creyera o que lo trataran de loco.

Iba a hacerlo, no quedaba alternativa. Es más, sabía que ese era su destino, estaba pensando en su plan cuando oyó una suave canción que salía de una casa cercana:

El tiempo pasa muy lento me lleva

lejos pero quedaste en mi alma

por más que brille la luna tibetana

si no estás todo me falta

alzo los brazos

no sé qué te vas acercando

a mí

aunque se alargue el camino

me toca esperar

siempre aquí

Vuelve que yo te sigo esperando

vuelve para quedarte a mi lado

vuelve que todo sigue en su sitio

vuelve veras que nada a cambiado

vuelve que todavía te quiero

vuelve para quedarte a mi lado

vuelve por favor vuelve que

estoy esperando que vuelvas a mi

Digo tu nombre de nuevo

y a veces creo

que estoy perdiendo la calma

y cada noche

despierto cuando siento

tu voz que siempre me llama

Paso tras paso

yo se que te vas acercando

a mi

aunque se alargue el camino

te voy a esperar

siempre aquí

Vuelve que yo te sigo esperando

vuelve para quedarte a mi lado

vuelve que todo sigue en su sitio

vuelve veras que nada ha cambiado

vuelve que todavía te quiero

vuelve para quedarte a mi lado

vuelve por favor vuelve que

estoy esperando que vengas a mi

Un beso flotando en el aire

nos quedara mi amor piensa

no dejes de pensar

En cada radio del barrio

suena mi cancion

quier que llegue a tu casa

y a ti corazon

Vuelve que todavia te espero

vuelve para quedarte a mi lado

vuelve que todo sigue en su sitio

vuelve veras que anda a cambiado

vuelve que todavia te espero

vuelve por favor vuelve

que estoy esperando

que vengas a mi

Bien, todo listo –pensó, un rato más tarde-

Sus padres habían intentado convencerle de que era solo un amor pasajero.

Sus amigos le habían dicho que la olvidara, puesto que muy probablemente no volvería a verla.

Nada había funcionado, no podría olvidarla, aquel corto mensaje que encontró en casa de Runo aquella noche decía algo más: **Tokyo. **Ese era su destino, y sabía muy bien cómo llegar...

Le había pedido ayuda a Marucho, pero este se había negado, sus amigos siguieron insistiendo en que estaba demasiado obsesionado, tenían razón, pero, ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

-Un pasaje de tren, Dan? –Pregunto su madre-

-Así es. Pienso ir a buscarla.

Su madre le dio permiso, aun así, ella también estaba preocupada, pero sabía que su hijo estaba realmente enamorado, solo por eso, Dan viajo solo hasta Tokyo.

Fue un largo viaje, Dan soñó con Runo, con todo lo que podía pasar cuando la viera, cuando finalmente pudiera encontrarla...

Se despertó sobresaltado, el tren se había detenido, había llegado a destino.

Mientras salía de la estación lo asalto una duda, algo importantísimo en lo que no había pensado.

Idiota –pensó para sus adentros- no tengo su dirección como voy a encontrarla en...-se detuvo, comenzó a observar la escena que lo rodeaba-

Cientos de persona salían y entraban de la atestada estación de trenes, el era un simple chico perdido en una enorme ciudad, encontrar a Runo iba a ser muy difícil, debía rendirse?, debía dejarlo?, realmente debía olvidarla y dejar de luchar por ella?. Difícil pregunta, pero Dan conocía la respuesta...

**3 horas después**

Familia Misaki, Misaki, Misaki, -estaba harto de decir lo mismo, harto de preguntar y no hallar respuestas...

-Jovencito –dijo una voz, Dan se dio vuelta instantáneamente, la que hablaba era una anciana-

-Misaki, Misaki está por allá –señalo una región de casas, todas parecidas entre sí-

-Podría indicarme donde, exactamente? -pregunto Dan, esperanzado-

-Claro

Caminaron dos o tres kilómetros, hasta que la anciana se paro en una casa, y le indico: aquí. En el buzón podía leerse: 家族 Misaki.

-Se lo agradezco mu...-Dan no termino la frase, la anciana ya no estaba-

Dan comenzó a pensar: ¿Cuál sería la mejor forma de entrar, de llamarla, de atraer su atención?

Miles de ideas desfilaron por su mente: cantarle una serenata _(claro, no sabía tocar la guitarra),_ saltar el portón trasero y sorprenderla desde el patio _(y si había un perro? no, esa no era una opción)_

Bien, no hay forma –se dijo a sí mismo- se quedo sentado en el medio de la calle, esperando...

**Dentro de la casa de Runo.**

Querido...que hace ahí ese chico –dijo la madre de Runo a su esposo-

Estuvieron observándolo durante más de dos horas, finalmente el señor Misaki abrió la puerta de su casa y le grito:

-Eh! Que estás haciendo ahí! –Dan se incorporo de un salto- sal de aquí o llamare a la policía.

Dan no lo dudo un segundo: lo miro a la cara y le dijo:

-He venido por su hija! He venido por Runo! –al oír su nombre, una figura se apareció en la ventana y dijo, en una voz apenas perceptible:

-Increíble...

Runo no pudo evitar recordarlo: Aquel muchacho...que le había hecho sentir tantas cosas maravillosas... había venido por ella, la había extrañado tanto como ella a él.

Runo bajo corriendo las escaleras, salió de la casa a toda prisa y lo abrazo, varias lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de ambos cuando, al unísono, exclamaron:

-Te extrañe tanto...

Pero el "padre" de Runo no estaba tan alegre como ella, se acercó a ambos y le dijo a ella:

-Quien es este chico?

-El es Dan...Papá –Runo aun no se acostumbrada a esa palabra-

-Pasa muchacho...tenemos que hablar...

**Minutos después.**

Definitivamente no! –grito el señor Misaki.

Dan le había pedido que volvieran a Wardington, el necesitaba a Runo y sabia que ella sentía lo mismo.

-Pero Papá...

-Sin peros, no podemos irnos, nos fuimos de Wardington y no volveremos, lo siento joven, pero usted tendrá que irse de vuelta a su casa.

Dan no iba a rendirse fácilmente, lo que ignoraba era que Runo tenía un plan.

-Papá, puedo hablar con Dan antes de que se vaya?

-De acuerdo.

Runo llevo a Dan a su habitación lo miro a los ojos y le dijo:

-Que hacemos ahora?.

-Runo... convendría que mejor habláramos, tal vez no volvamos a vernos.

-No, no digas eso!, yo no quiero perderte de nuevo, debe haber una forma.

-Runo, no puedo separarme de mi familia y tú no puedes dejar a la tuya.

Al oír esto, Runo tuvo una idea salvadora.

-Esta –dijo Runo, mirando al suelo- no es mi familia.

Se acerco a Dan y le dijo: cierra los ojos, Dan obedeció y...

**Horas después.**

-Dan, despierta –dijo una voz suave-

Dan abrió los ojos, estaba en su casa, y al lado de él estaba...

-Runo!, pero como...

-Detesto no poder hacer las cosas que me gustan –dijo ella- y estar contigo es una de esas cosas...

-Entonces...

-Usando un poco de magia, elimine los recuerdos que mis "padres" tenían de mi, ahora estoy instalada con otra familia, vivo a la vuelta de tu casa –dijo, sonriendo-

-Eso significa que...

-Si, por fin vamos a poder estar juntos...para siempre, además, estoy harta de esto, a partir de ahora quiero sentir las cosas como realmente son.

-Quieres decir que...

-Exacto, a partir de ahora soy completamente humana, me libere de mis poderes, hazme el favor de no preguntar cómo.

-De acuer...

Una vez más, Runo no lo dejo terminar, pero esta vez, en vez de hablarle, se acerco a él y...

Sonó el celular de Dan.

-Quién es? –Pregunto él con fastidio-

-Hace tiempo que no tengo noticias tuyas, amigo.

-Tenía que ser... –Runo también conocía esa voz-

-Junior Vásquez –exclamaron los dos-

-Es que acaso interrumpo algo?

Runo le arrebato el celular a Dan y dijo:

-Para serte sincera, si.

-Me parece que has tenido suerte con la genio, Dan

-Este...se podría decir que si –dijo el- abrazando a Runo

-Me alegro, _que tengas una buena vida, Dan._ –Dije, colgando el teléfono-

-Sabrá algo sobre nosotros? –dijo Dan, recordando que eso mismo le había escrito Runo en la nota-.

- Francamente, no me interesa –dijo ella- dándole el beso que tanto esperaban ambos.

**FIN**

**Yo: No lo he podido evitar, tenía que incluirme en el final.**

**Dan: Metiche.**

**Runo nos da una bofetada (a los dos).**

**Dan y yo: Ay, y eso, por qué?**

**Runo: Tu (a mi), por haberme hecho esperar tanto (otra bofetada).**

**Y tu (a Dan), pensándolo bien, a ti te pego porque me gustas.**

**Dan: Ah sí?. Pues yo también tengo algo para ti.**

**(Le da un beso)**

**Yo: Bueno, mejor los dejo a solas...**

**Nos vemos pronto, lectores!**

**Dankuso96.**


End file.
